


Bring Your Body Baby, I Could Bring You Fame

by louperries



Series: Wicked Games [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Bottom!Jade, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Night Stand, Smut, Top!Leigh, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire!Leigh, heheheheheh :0, i guess....?, idk what to call it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louperries/pseuds/louperries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade goes out to have a good time at the club and the live music and seductive barmaid make it a great time.</p><p>(Leighade - Jade/Leigh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Body Baby, I Could Bring You Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this on the plane so i apologize if there are any mistakes that irk you.
> 
> Warning: It's not a flawless and beautifully written literature, but i hope it meets your standards.

Jade’s not been to this club before. It’s a little more underground than what she’s used to, but she decided to check it out anyway. Its on the outskirts of the concrete jungle that is Detroit, among abandoned warehouses and crack houses. It’s not a neighbourhood you’d probably go to unless you lived there or distributed drugs.

She’s not dressed up to dance dirty with her friends in a crowd of sweaty and horny frat boys, she’s just there to sit back and nurse a few beers down while listening to the line-up of local live bands. Most people are mingling on the floorspace in front of the small stage, waiting for the first band to set up. It’s a different scene in this place as opposed to the regular downtown nightlife.

She makes her way passed spiky leather-clad groupies to the back of the dimly lit room, finding herself a small booth with a single red tea-candle. Jade holds the hem of her short black skirt down as she slides into the cushioned booth seat. It’s not stifling hot yet so she keeps her black leather jacket on.

The first band starts playing a really upbeat song and people begin thrashing and swaying along with the heavy drumbeats. A petite girl with long black curls in a high ponytail makes her way over to her table, carrying a beer.

Jade tears her eyes away from the stage to meet the girl’s gaze as she screws off the cap with a dish towel and sets it down on the table, sliding it towards Jade.

"Hey there babe," the girl smiles wide, showing off her pearly whites. "I saw you across the room from the bar and I couldn’t not say hello to such a pretty lady"

Jade is probably blushing very hard because she can feel her face and ears warm up considerably, but it’s not like anyone can tell with the shit lighting. She reaches her hand out to grasp the neck of the frosty bottle.

"Thank you."

Jade nods in acknowledgement to the cute barmaid, taking a small sip without breaking eye contact. She can’t tell what colour the girl’s eyes are, but her irises are so dark that they’re almost black.

"No problem, it’s on the house. It’s great to see new faces around here"

The girl motions her hands toward the space next to Jade.

"May I join you? My shift is ending and you do seem rather lonely."

Jade notes that the girl’s accent sounds like she’s from the south of England, but its difficult to pinpoint what side of London she may be from. Jade nods maybe a little to enthusiastically because a drop of beer slips over her lips and down her throat.

The barmaid darts a cool manicured hand out, slowly swiping her thumb upward against the drop on Jade’s jugular, stopping at the junction near her jaw. Jade doesn’t look away from her eyes, but the curly haired woman’s gaze is now fixated on where her thumb rests against the quickening pulse of her carotid artery.

Jade gulps as she feels a blue painted nail dig into her flesh slightly, but she doesn’t shrug the girl off because she’s mesmerised by the mix of twinkling and intensity in those burning eyes. She’s actually not weirded out, Jade’s actually kind of… _intrigued?_

"My name’s Leigh-Anne," the barmaid pulls her hand back and sucks the tip of her thumb into her mouth and pulls it out slowly with an audible _Pop_.

She sits and scoots up really close to Jade, taking out a small metal flask from the back pocket of her ripped skinny jeans. She sets it down in front of herself but doesn’t take a swig from it. Jade’s starting to get fidgety in her seat because this is definitely a possible twist of excitement for the night…. er, early morning. It’s after midnight.

"What’ve you got there?" Jade asks, truly curious.

Leigh-Anne snakes her hand over the back of the seat behind Jade’s head, a smirk playing over her pursed crimson lips.

"Just a little something to tide me over later. You definitely wouldn’t like it though… I have… a _specific_  diet that i’m following."

Jade nods slowly, setting her drink back down onto the table. If it’s not an alcoholic beverage it’s probably some kind over super healthy green purée that health freaks drink for all meals.

"My friends are playing next, I’ll introduce you to them after, yeah?"

Jade nods again, deciding it would not be unwelcome to lean into Leigh-Anne. The raven-haired girl slides her arm down and wraps it tightly around Jade’s slender waist, squeezing her fingers into her side lightly. The first band finishes playing and marches off the stage and the next band files on.

"Ah, _t_ _hose_  are my girls!" Leigh-Anne smiles wide and waves her free hand up to grab the attention of a short platinum blonde chick on stage who’s flicking switches and twisting dials on her guitar and amp. The blonde looks up and winks, sticking her tongue out in a teasing fashion. " _That's_ Perrie, I met her when I first moved to Detroit years ago. She’s a feisty one, bubbly personality and all."

Humming nervously, Jade pretends that she doesn’t notice Leigh-Anne’s other hand move over to rest against the inside of her thigh, riding her skirt up a few inches.

"She’s an excellent guitarist. _Great_  with her fingers." Leigh drags out the last letter, resembling a serpent.

Jade’s not sure if there’s a sexual connotation to that, but she doesn’t dwell on it too long because she’s too distracted by her beautiful companion who has begun rubbing circles into her thigh with soft fingertips.

Perrie stops fiddling around with the stage equipment and pulls her brunette band mate over to whisper something in her ear, about Jade perhaps, because their deep hazel and piercing blue eyes are focused in her direction instantly. Jade slouches a bit, feeling embarrassed. 

The brunette on stage doesn’t smile or react at her like Perrie, but she lifts her eyebrows in a sort of acknowledgement of Jade’s presence.

" _That's_ Jesy. She’s cheeky that one, but she keeps to herself a lot. If she gives you the cold shoulder don’t take it personally, she’s a little stressed about playing here tonight. She doesn’t like sharing her music with others too often." Leigh sighs.

Jesy flips her flowing wavy hair over one shoulder so it doesn’t interfere with her bass playing. The band finishes their momentary warm-up and the drummer kicks it off with a steady and repetitive beat. Jesy steps up to one of the microphones and clears her throat and the audience quiets down.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you haven’t been getting into too much trouble since we’ve last played here," The crowd whistles and shouts in response. Jesy chuckles lowly into the mic and licks her lips. " _Anywho_ , let’s get some fucking music going!" Jesy flips the bird up and Perrie hoots along with the crowd, launching into a riff.

Jade finishes her beer with a satisfied sigh, tapping her heel in sync with the beat of the drums and Jesy’s bass drops. Leigh-Anne’s hand stills on her thigh. Jade can’t see her face, but she can feel the girl’s warm breath panting against her exposed neck. The gentle massaging continues again and the arm around her waist lifts up and the other hand begins stroking the side of her breast through the thick leather of her coat. Jade’s breath hitches and that seems to be a good enough cue for Leigh-Anne to knead into her breast.

She feels her new acquaintance’s stray curls tickle her cheek and throat as their face buries into the curve of her neck and shoulder.

" _Mmm_ , you _do_ smell delicious," Leigh purrs into her ear, nibbling on her lobe.

Jade tilts her head back to provide better access for her temptress’ lips, closing her eyes for a moment as she feels Leigh’s tongue trail up to her pulse point where she plants an open mouth kiss.

"I could just eat you up."

Jade willingly spreads her legs father apart for Leigh as she slips her long fingers under Jade’s skirt, tracing the edge of her lacey panties.

"Is this alright? I can stop now if you want." Leigh teases.

Jade glares at her fiercely, earning her a sly smirk from Leigh.

"Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare." She grits her teeth, unable to keep a neutral facial expression when she’s this aroused. She’s never been intimate like this in a public place, let alone with a stranger.

"I’m going to remove you panties, is that alright darling?"

Jade turns her face towards Leigh, eyes widening. The barmaid squeezes her thigh, understanding her nervousness.

"No one can see us except the band, and they’ll be too busy rocking out to figure out what you’ll be experiencing." She reassures her.

Jade shakes her head up and down and lifts herself up for Leigh to pull her panties down. Her red undergarments slide down to rest below her knees. She feels like she’s burning up and unzips her jacket, pushing it to the side. A shiver runs up her spine from the cooler air hitting her uncovered arms and shoulders.

Leigh ghosts her lower hand over Jade’s mound, teasing her index finger against her sensitive folds. The other hand tangles in the short hairs at the nape of Jade’s neck, tugging lightly as she attaches her mouth back onto her throat. Jade let’s out a heavy sigh and arches her back a bit as those glorious fingers venture lower and graze along her alert clit.

"Keep your eyes on the stage, babe" Leigh growls and nips at her flesh.

Jade is putting up a fight to keep her eyelids open. Her clit is being rubbed in a tantalisingly slow circling motion as the other girl sucks above her pulse, speeding up her fingers to a relentless pace and than going agonisingly slow again when Jade bucks her hips up. Leigh removes her hands and nudges up against her elbows, pushing Jade upwards. Jade obliges and lifts up on wobbly legs.

Positioning her onto her own jean-clad thigh, Leigh-Anne slips a cool hand up her submissive’s tank top, tweaking the left nipple. It hardens instantly, becoming tender to the touch. She then pulls Jade’s long hair to the side and latches onto her neck again, her hands finding position on Jade’s hip, helping her to rotate them. Jade is becoming impatient with the lack of attention being given to her clit, so she grinds down hard, gasping as she receives a harder nip from the teeth assaulting her neck. She knows she’ll have to wear a scarf or high collars for awhile after tonight.

Leigh’s hand sneaks down passed the waistband of her skirt, missing her clit on purpose and stroking teasingly along her slit, earning her a frustrated moan. Jade’s not even paying attention to the music anymore, it’s all white noise now. Leigh slips the first few digits of her index finger inside Jade, pumping lazily. A second finger slides in next to the first, and she’s grinding down on them hard, eager to reach some sort of release soon.

"Eyes open, love" Leigh nips at Jade’s ear again.

She looks back up at the stage and feels like she’s been shocked when those bright hazel eyes stare back at her. The band’s playing a slower song now, but Jesy picks up a faster, heavier pace on her bass, sending a smug look Jade’s way. Perrie looks up in confusion at the change of mood in the music but follows along when she spots her friend and Jade at the back. She smirks, making direct eye contact with Jade, and starts thrusting and rolling her pelvis. The crowd gets louder because they enjoy her doing this almost as much as Jade does.

Leigh’s pumping both fingers into her at an erratic pace, hitting the erogenous tissue of her g-spot dead on.

Jesy bites her bottom lip and whips her hair over her other shoulder, picking the strings of her bass at lightning speed. Leigh’s fingers are thoroughly lubricated by Jade’s juices and she slips in a third finger, stretching her out and pounding into her. Jade’s whimpering high in her throat, her legs are shaking violently. She digs her blunt nails into her own thighs, scratching them along the reddening skin in ecstasy. Jade groans lowly and her body vibrates.

She yelps and the hand on her hip flashes up to cover her mouth.

Jade’s huffing and puffing through her nose as she orgasms, walls squeezing down hard around Leigh’s hand. She’s over sensitive but she rides out her climax like a champ. The hand on her mouth tightens and the teeth on her throat sink in.

She’s stunned into a paralysed state, she can’t move and her head is swimming. Her skin breaks under sharp canines, feeling like pinpricks. It doesn’t hurt too bad, but her sight is blurring and her stomach drops. The last thing she sees is Jesy winking at her, sneering at her as she leaves the stage behind the rest of her band mates.

When she wakes up, there’s sunlight filtering through the crack of her closed bedroom curtains. She sits up in bed and is hit with a throbbing headache. Everything is sore and her limbs are all stiff. She flips back down into her pillow, wincing.

**_What._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of the Jade-centric series "Wicked Games"
> 
> thirlgasm is my tumblr :)


End file.
